


I Know You

by huntress1013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, M/M, now how the hell did this ship happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: Saw the movie yesterday. I didn't even like it that much (too many flaws) but damn I loved that pairing!Kudos and Likes are love as always!





	

**Tracklisting**  
01 Moby - A Case For Shame (with Cold Specks)  
02 Poliça - Very Cruel  
03 Purity Ring- Obedear  
04 The Raveonettes - Black/White  
05 Banks - Beggin For Thread  
06 Skylar Grey - I Know You  
07 The Neighbourhood - A Little Death  
08 The Heavy - What Makes a Good Man?  
09 IAMX - The Great Shipwreck Of Life

Streaming: [http://8tracks.com/huntress1013/graves-and-credence-i-know-you](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v76/huntress1013/gravescredence%20copy_zpsealrr9lj.jpg)


End file.
